This Is Who I AM
by BrAinwAsHeD PupPEt
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives a tormented and depressing life while he sways towards alchohol and drug addiction. Hermione is the only one there to help him stay sane as he struggles to hold on. Lots of DRAMA...Trust me. Reviews appreciated!
1. The Pill Bottle and the Baby

**Draco Malfoy** slammed the door of his room in pure rage, making the walls quiver as if

in fright. This shook the shelves that were attached to the wall and sent about fourty book

toppling down, one falling painfully on his foot.

He cursed under his breath, but didn't cry out. The fresh new pain of his throbbing big

toe was nothing compared to all the torture and wretchedness inside of him. He reached

for his wand in his pocket to levitate all the books back on the shelves, but the pocket

was empty…just like his insides. He needed to get a new wand.

The memory of earlie that day swept into Draco's mind. His mother, Narcissa, had flung

the wand into the fireplace. He had been using it to stop that woman from stabbing a

family house elf to death.

No-not his mother… his stepmother.

Narcissa was Draco's stepmother, but no one outside the Malfoy household knew that.

His proud father Lucius would never want anyone to find out his only son was actually

born from a different woman, a woman passed away long ago. A woman Draco knew

nothing about, exept that she, in fact, was his real mother.

As a result, Draco's family of three people, along with sheepish houselves and miserable

animals, was terribly dysfunctional. And right now, he couldn't face it anymore…he

gazed at the books on the floor, his eyes swiveling through different bold titles:

_Pride of the Pureblood... _

_What is Expected When Inheriting the Noble Family Fortune..._

_The Dark Lord and His All-Knowing Mind..._

He started getting dizzy and reached for a white container with a tight lid that was sitting

on his bedside table. The label read in fuzzy letters:

**Anti-Depressant Pills- Consume with CAUTION.**

He could have a go at them... end it all now. Draco opened it and shook some pills into

his palm. He held them with a trembling hand and glanced up, noticing his calender of

Puddlemore United (his favorite Quidditch League). According to the red mark he

had drawn, school started on Monday...his 6th year That was approximately 48 hours

from now, and he could be away from all this… no more of this wretched place with

glasses shattering and ear-deafening screams in the dead of night. No more listening to his

parents swear and have a go at eachother, Draco himself sometimes being the main

element of their fight. His existence alone seemed a tedious pain to them.

_Well, that's fine, I'll be gone soon. I'll be far away from your precious lives and don't count on me to come visit on any of the school vacations. _

As he thought this he slowly dropped the pills in his hand back into the container, one by

one, each making a soft sound as it hit the bottom.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger** squinted in the bright daylight. It was 11:15 a.m., Monday morning..

Her parents had given her a ride to the King's Cross station before rushing off to a

daycare center.

And now the Muggle world seemed to fade behind her as she got ready for her return to

the Wizarding world. She loved Hogwarts and she also adored her family. But sometimes

having to switch between the two so periodically got her worked up and dispirited.

Especially NOW, she sighed. In late March, when she was still at school, her parents had

given birth to a baby brother, Heath, and, unlike her, he was a definite muggle.

He was, without a doubt, the most georgeous thing. But somehow Hermione felt this

baby had been openly getting more attention, more cuddles, more smiles than she, the

"wicked witch", ever did. The gap that had been in her family triangle ever since she was

born, almost sixteen years ago, was now filled with the arrival of this muggle baby. But

instead of the triangle turning into a square, with four people, Heath seemed to nudge her

out of the triangle and take her spot.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione started walking to the station entrance. She held up

three fingers to her hair and swiped away strands of light brown hair falling to her eyes.

She noticed something on the back of her hand and glanced at it. Earlier that day, Heath

had grabbed her wrist and drawn a crooked, droopy heart with a green Magic Marker.

"I lohv oo, Mohnie." He had hummed babishly. Hermione was engrossed in a book on

fire-breathing house elves and absently continued reading .

Without anyone looking, Hermione took out her wand and cleared out Heath's sloppy

heart thoroughly from her skin, before stepping into Platforms 9 3/4.

* * *

Author's Message : Hi peoples. If you have just read this, please let me know. Just go to **submit review **and type something like "Hi. My name is Bob and I am reading your story."It's very simple.  
I am also open to any ideas and/or suggestions. Speak up!  
Peace out- Izzy (Koalagurl)

P.S.- By the way, from now on my "Author's notes" will be called "Izzy's Message" just so you know


	2. Lucius's Fury

"**Just get the hell out of here! **God damn it, I can't stand you!" Draco screamed, slamming the door. This time it was the door

of Lucius Malfoy's new polished wizarding convertible (which appeared to muggles as a Viper). He pulled at the pocket of his

robes to conceal the last thing he wanted his father to see.

The afternoon before, Draco and his father had been getting along great.

Lucius, upon realizing his son would be gone the next day, had graciously invited him to Diagon Alley for robes, a new wand,

dinner, and such. He even apologized for putting so much pressure and tension on Draco, and for accidently "forgetting" his

sixteenth birthday.

Together, they stepped in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Draco spotted flashy, expensive robes. Lucius had

smiled and told him he may try them on and would purchase them if they fit. The son and father, the son feeling excited with all

the tension dwelling in his chest vanishing, walked to the fitting area, where Lucius took Draco's robe that he had been wearing,

so he could try on the new ones.

While Draco changed in a stall, Lucius stealthily digged through Draco's robes. After a minute of prowling, his hands came to a

rest in one of the pockets.

His insides now filled with anticipation, Draco opened the latch of the stall door to exit. He was suddenly grabbed by the hood

of the flashy, expensive robes, dragged inside a broom closet in the fitting room, and shoved forcefully against a wall. Draco

looked up and met his father's angry features that unveiled cold, stern eyes burning a fire of fury and shame. He was holding up a

small, clear bag of marijuana.

"What the fuck do you SUPPOSE this IS?" Lucius thundered. Draco winced. His father had never used such coarse language

on him, even though he had been rough physically several times.

Somehow, this felt worse.

Draco didn't respond. He had bought the weed from a pudgy chap named Dudley D. who had been prowling around

Knockturn Alley, a place where wizards and muggles sometimes met to exchange hazardous substances. When Draco had told

his name to the muggle lad, he had smiled knowingly and fixed Draco up with a good deal, calling him "buddy-boy".

Now, this buddy-boy shrunk in desolation, as Lucius spit filthiness at him, "Son of a BITCH!"…."Good-for-Nothing

Trash!"…"What type of dirty punk son HAVE I raised?…."

The evening before, while holding pills that may have ended his life, Draco had assured himself he was a tedious pain to his

father.

Now with this beast here cussing him out, he knew…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. My name's Izzy and I hope you have been enjoying my work. I definitely have. I want to thank hey-ya-evry1 for her/ his wonderful suggestion, which I think helped very much. Thumbs up! ;)  
All right, I have pretty much written out the next chapter, which continues more on Hermione, introducing new characters and issues. Yup, you will be finding LOTSA drama throughout the whole story. However, I would I would appreciate more reviews for suggestions, opinions, or just to let me know pple are reading the story! The more reviews or emails, the faster the story! ...LOL.


	3. The Crush and the Scream

**Ginny Weasley **was leaning againt a thick pole in the noisy Platform 9 and ¾ train station, where she was hanging out with a

couple of friends. There was Luna Lovegood, who was prettier this year, but for some reason had gotten violet-gray contact

lenses, which made her permanently surprised look very comical. She was abstractedly sniffing at some scent in a page of the

newest issue of _The Quibbler._ Also, there was Ginny's ex-boyfriend Michael, Neville, Colin Creevy, and some others.

"What are you doing, Luna?" Ginny asked Luna, not giving it much importance.

"Just checking out this new sensational magical scent," Luna said, turning to Ginny with those eery eyes. "It's a scent that never

fails to attract the the guy of your dreams. "

Ginny knew this was all rubbish; just like all the content in _the Quibbler._ Except for the interview with Harry Potter the year

before. But as she stared at a tanned boy with sandy blonde hair with a recent growth spurt making him lean and muscular, she

wished she had a scent just like that. This 6th year Hupplepuff prefect, walking by her hurriedly to the parked train, was the hunk

of her dreams. _Yesss, Justin Finch-Fletchley, what an arousing name! He's probably loads more mature than that creep_

_Michael was!…_ She would do ANYTHING to be with him, in his arms, and just stay there….

**

* * *

**

**"Hey wassup wassup wassup, Draco, ma man!"**

"Had some good action this summah? Heiia, I know you did, you lucky player!"

"It's Richie RICH! Puh-lease, gimme some money…. I jus have some stale shit to eat for lunch, thas all, literally."

Draco let out ragged breaths. He couldn't stand his damn friends at that moment. They all seemed like immature wimps in need

of more growing. After shouting to his father to get out of his life, with not-so-pretty-language just 5 minutes ago, he couldn't

take his friends with their lack of lives and ridiculous comments. Crabbe and Goyle…they were just like talking to walls that

stared back at you going "Duuuuhhhh……errrr".. And Draco was't stupid, he knew many times they pretty much were just

taking advantage of his money. Pansy Parkinson, that bitch he used to like, was definitely included. For an excuse to get out of

this suffocating mess, Draco mentioned a letter he had received a week before:

**_All 6th year prefects are to attend a conference in the Hogwarts Express train during the ride to the school. The prefect Headquarters arel located in the second compartment. Here they will meet the Head boy and Head girl and and topics will be discussed. They should arrive immediately when train begins its journey at 11:30. Thank you._**

It was still about ten minutes before the train began its journey, but still anything to escape these geeks. So he mounted on the

train and searched for the Headquarters. Reaching the door in the second compartment, he knocked and then tried the

doorknob. It was locked. Suddenly he heard a high- pitched scream of angst and despair. It was immediately stiffled as though

someones hand clamped their mouth shut.

A few minutes later, the door was opened and some blonde Hufflepuff dude came out with an irritated face. He cleared his

throat. Nodding, he said, "Hey man." in a low drone and left.

Draco stepped into the room which smelled of musty paint, but he could feel a slight breeze as if a window had been opened

recenly. A girl with wispy light- brown hair was already there, sitting stiffly, facing a window. Just as Draco could opened his

mouth, two older people arrived. They both wore Headboy and Headgirl badges.

"Allright, good, I see some people have already arrived," the headboy said.

The girl by the window turned around and Draco recognized her as Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend. His mind briefly

remembered previous memories of him name-calling her because of her muggle blood, Hermione slapping him on the face in

their third year, Draco jinxing her to have beaver teeth…. Those were the days before all the tragedy and pain of his personal life

started. He smirked a little while looking back at and treasuring memories. He was gazing at Hermione, but lost in his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione** had been looking at Draco soberly, but after watching him smirk, her face furrowed, her eyes went cold, and she had

quickly turned around again. He was that same old, same one Draco MALFOY. Just what she needed at that moment!

As they all sat down, (three giggling girl prefects had now arrived at the room as well) Draco kept his gaze on her, keeping his

expression even. Hermione wondered what was up with him.

As the train finally started moving, Hermione glared and pretended to look annoyed Draco was there. Truthfully, inside she was

relieved someone had come to the door at that precise second, for reasons only known to herself.

* * *

**AAuthor's Note: **Reviews please! Or I'll just sit on my ass and not write!...;) Peace out  



	4. Pansy's Misfortunes

**Izzy's Note: **Dreary Days –many thanks for your reviews and enthusiasm. I also cannnot understand the lack of reviews! I'm glad you and hey-ya-evry-1 are enjoying it neverthless. ;)

I adore the evil characters as well, they're like key ingredients..lol, they're so awesomely wicked. (Muah-ha!)

Well, DD your reviews did it, I will now continue the story…….

**

* * *

**

**Pansy Parkinson **was pissed off that day. It was the very first day of her sixth year at Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy had ignored

her. As if her summer hadn't been dreadful enough, now she was in the train back to school and the one boy she needed most

didn't seem to give a damn about her.

She was scowling out the smudgy window of her cold and dark compartment. Her two best friends had fallen asleep in their

seats. She sighed and looked enviously at their hip, trendy clothes they bought at designer stores, and jewlery their parents or

relatives gave them as their "farewell presents" or for their Sweet Sixteens. They shined and glistened as if they were illuminated

by the stars in the night sky. These clothes and jewels made Pansy's friends look graceful and sophisticated.

Pansy looked down at her hands. She had a single silver ring with a large green ruby on it, which Draco had given to her the past

year at the Quidditch World Cup as a "little present". It was the only nice, expensive thing Pansy possessed. It probably cost 

thousands of galleons.

That was the type of money she and her family didn't, and would probably never, have. Things had gotten so rough that summer,

that it got to the point where they were having trouble making sure there was enough food on the table every evening.

In total contrast to her friends' brand new clothes, Pansy had been growing too big for hers, but having no new clothes to

repalce them, she wore her Hogwarts robe the whole trip to hide her wardrobe and secret.

Pansy sighed longingly. Not only would being Draco's own true lover make her financial problems better, it would help square

her reputation, which had already been ruined by him the year before. Though she admitted it WAS her fault. This year she

wanted to prove everyone she had never been a slut, and she was only interested in getting intimate with the same guy as always.

She stared out the window at the Hogwarts grounds which were starting to get nearer and remembered that terribly painful night.

_**Flashback**_

It was the evening before the last day of their 5th year of Hogwarts. Slythein was having a wild end-of-the-year party in their 

common room. The music was so loud and Draco was feeling so wasted from all the butterbeer with alcohol he had drank.

Pansy had been laughing fevereshly the whole night while clinging on to Draco, who paid no attention to her. Then around 1 am,

she suddenly tugged Draco's head towards her and whispered into his ear. "C'mon I wanna show you this cool place." Before 

giggling again.

Draco groggily follwed her as she went out of the Slytherin common room and walked down the dungeons, tugging on his arm.

She turned a corner that was a dead end. There was a crack in the wall however and Pansy leaned over and whispered to the

crack and suddenly the crack became a small door. She opened it and ushered Draco in. Once inside, he looked around and

recognized the room.

It was known as the "Slytherin Make-Out Room". Mostly sluts went in here. Even some teachers had been known to. There

was always arousing music playing and comfortable love couches everywhere. There was a couple already making out in a

corner. When they saw Draco and Pansy, they left the room breathing heavily to do who knows what, leaving the two of them 

alone.

Pansy smiled devilishly, pushing Draco on a pink fluffy couch. She threw herself at Draco, carressing his beautiful head and

kissing him passionately on the lips. Draco didn't kiss back and shoved her off.

"Pansy..." He muttered, wiping red lipstick splotches off his face. She obviously wasn't a very good kisser. "I like you, you're

very pretty, but this is not what I want...and I'm sure its not what you want either."

Pansy stared at Draco like an appalled, dumbfounded turtoise. "What? How can you not want me? We're MEANT for

eachother, Draco; I've always been so devoted to you!"

Draco looked at her with weary and impatient eyes, as if she were a little girl who really didn't understand very much.

"Not really,Pansy. You never listen to me when I talk, you don't give a damn about my life or my problems. The only time time

you lighten up is if it has something to do with sex or my money. And I'm sorry, but that isn't what I want and it's not who I am."

He edged from under her and strolled away, now thoroughly sober. He hadn't drank as much butterbeer as Pansy had.

Pansy gaped at him, astonished, then recovered and shouted. "Fine, you dumb fucking bastard! It's over! I'll go get a guy loads

better than YOU! You SUCK!You're not even that hot!"

_But your cash makes up for it!..._

Draco just kept walking and reached the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge

"Pansy! Open the damn door!"Malfoy demanded.

By this point, Pansy was fake sobbing but she looked up and said . "Um, that door is never locked from the inside. Someone

outside must have locked us in."

As she said this, Peeves the Poltergeist glided in, laughing hyterically. "Hahahah, you dumbasses! You forgot to put the 

anti-Peeves charm on the door. 'Cus guess what, retards? I just locked you in! Hee hee heeeeeheee! And its gonna be locked 

the whole friggin' night!" Peeves left the room, laughing like a maniac.

"Nooo!" Draco cried out, throwing himself against the closed door. "Come back, you crackhead! Come back right now!" 

Pansy started panicking, not believeing that this was happening. Oh, why did she have bring Draco to this room and then

completely forget about the anti-Peeves charm? Why was she so stupid? She was too young to pick up such a bad reputation!

She stood up and went to the door and yelled for help like Draco was doing. They kept this up, but no one came around that

hallway.

Her eyes were tired out and her throat hurting from so much shouting, Pansy gave up and walked down to one of the couches

and laid down. It was probably almost four in the morning. Her head hurt like crazy.

Draco eventually did the same as Pansy on the other side of the room, far away from her. The last thought Pansy had before

falling asleep was _What will everyone say in the morning when they find out I spent all night away in the make-out room_

with Draco Malfoy?

_**End flashback**_

"**Well, um…ok. **I guess that's all for the meeting." The fidgety headgirl said. "so if anyone here would like to go through all the 

extra lenghts we mentioned to become a Head Boy or Head Girl next year, please sign up over here and fill out these forms".

Draco snapped out of his rerverie at those words. That meeting had been so damn long. Finally dismissed, everyone filed

hurriedly out of that irritating room. Hermine and himself, he noticed, were the only who stayed behind to apply as Heads for

the coming year.

He stood by Hermione as she signed the forms. He rubbed his palms throughout his entire face. He has just ended a flashback

dealingwith Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't easy.

He lowered his hands and watched Hermione, noticing she was also signing up someone else besides herself.

**Name:**_ Ronald Weasly _** Current Position:** _Griffyndor prefect _

"Where _is _Weasly?" Draco suddenly asked, noticing the redhead hadn't shown up for the Prefect meeting.

Hermione glanced at him and went back to the papers. "Harry and Ron didn't go on the train. They got a ride from Ms. Sabine…or Proffessor Sabine." She added now, completely turning to Draco and looking at him directly. "She's actually going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." She handed Draco a form to fill out. "Here."

Draco nodded his thanks. "How exactly do you guys know this Sabine woman then?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and closed it. She couldn't tell him Trixie Sabine was a devoted member of the Order of

the Pheonix, had known Sirius Black, and had also been staying at Black's House that summer, where the headquartes were at.

"Oh, she's just a close friend of Ron's family." She said instead. "But she's so cool and really witty." She said this in pure 

honesty.

"So obviously, she won't be like that Umbridge bitch, huh?" Draco remarked jokingly.

"Nope... thank GOD!" Hermione breathed, holding her hand to her chest as if she had just been saved from a near heart attack.

"I heard you would talk back and keep questioning her lessons and shit." Draco observed, faking a disaproving tone.

"Oh well, you know what?" Hermione said with a shrug. "Umbridge can just go screw herself."

They both looked at eachother and laughed.

They finished the forms and left the room. Draco looked out one of the windows in the hallway.

"We are almost at Hogwarts..." he heard Hermione tell him. Her uneasy voice was mixed with both gladness and worry as she

too looked out the window.

"Yeah…." Draco said, feeling tense all of a sudden. Overwhelmed by a need to calm himself down, he reached into his pocket

impulsively. He noticed Granger observing him and froze.

"What's that?" she aked signalling with her nose at the bulgy pocket of his robes.

"Nothing" Draco said going pale. Then he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Granger was referring to his hand. His left

wrist had red marks from where Lucius had tightened his cold long claws on them many times right before giving him an impure

and rash "lecture". _I am SO glad I am away from all that now... _

"No, really, Malfoy, tell me." She said with a small trustful smile.

Draco looked at Hermione up and down. "Shouldn't I be asking _you?_" He asked in a mock voice, pointing at her socks.

Hermione looked down and noticed that in the hurry of that morning she was wearing a green sock on one foot and a striped

red- and-white sock on another. She looked back at him with a forced straight face of dignity but she couldn't hold it in.

She burst out laughing. Draco laughed too, shaking his head at the sight. The tension eased.

"Yeah… I know, I'm such a dummass." Hermione choked out.

"Nah, nah, its _stylish…" _Draco said grinning. He flounced out with his socks in the air, as if he were modeling them.

Soon they were laughing so hard they had to gasp for air.

The train slowed down and stopped moving. They ceased their laughing and their clowning around and leaned againt the wall.

Both realized this was the first time either of them had a nice, relieving laugh in that entire, high-strung summer. Hermione never

mentioned the red welts again, and Draco appreciated her for that.

People started piling into the hall way. Draco and Hermione joined them to exit the train. Outside in the breezy night hair, Draco

scanned the crowd.

"Oh, shit!" he muttered. Pansy Parkinson had just spotted him and was now glaring at him in the distance.

**

* * *

**

**Izzy's Note: **I just read my fifth review. Thanks, Hermione-Granger-420 for reading my story. Glad you are enjoying it.

If you guys would like to help my story out a bit, please make sure you add it to your favorite stories list and **koalagurl **to your favorite author's list. And if you're writing any stories yourself, I'll of course read them and review!

Like the "action" so far, Dreary Days? Lol, Well, get used to it, every1! Drama, drama, and more drama! Coming up!


	5. Strutting, Hating, and Showing Off

**Several heads turned as** **Justin Finch-Fletchley** strutted throught the platform that was lined with students of red, blue,

yellow, and green shades. He was one of the last to dismount the train and he smiled as his pockets rythmically jingled with gold

and silver coins.

He had spent spent a big majority of the time in the Hogwarts Express journey playing poker with some of his mates. And let's

just say he had certainly won himself some sweet moolah_. Mmmm, which I'll probably spend in that nightclub at _

_Hogsmeade next weekend…Sexy mommas, come to Justin!..._he grinned.

Those pathetic Hogwarts authorities didn't even _notice _he had laid off the Prefect meeting he had been asked to attend.

_Screw THAT_…. He had thought. _I ain't going to no annoying and preppy geek fest infested with over achiever prudes _

(Justin LOVED sterotyping; it was always his thing).

Hermione "Squirrel" Granger was no exception to this "group", even though Justin had thought differently of her at first.

Justin spotted her heading towards a carriage a little ahead. The slim, wavy haired girl was wearing her spick-and-span

Hogwarts robes (many rebellious 6th and 7th years like him would neglect the uniforms completely and shrug when they were

later chided by teachers) and her polished Prefect badge was pinned on neatly.

_Go have fun, you squirrel, with your flat,__monotonous_ _life. Too bad though, you'll miss out on a lot of fun from _

_ME…fun you just can't get in your books. _He smirked. _Don't worry at all about me, though. I'll be fine; I know how to _

_live my life…I just feel sorry for YOU…_

Justin stuck his flawless nose in the air a little and strutted a bit faster.

* * *

**The fiery, pleading pupils of the thin, dark-complexioned girl **bored right through the side of his blonde head. Draco was 

looking away to avoid awkward eye contact and showed no visible emotion.

"Drake-_oh," _he heard her say, her voice coming out crackled and gasp-like. Pansy always pronounced his name like that;

accenting the last syllable. Draco knew she could pronounce it normally any time, but Pansy still did that to apparently sound

cute and "special".

"What's going on?" she resumed with the raspy voice. "Why were you just now with _her_? I-I…I haven't seen you all summer,

Drake-_oh_."

The Slytherin boy sighed softly and heaved his shoulders in a shrug. "I dunno, Pansy, things just sometimes… _suck_, like really

badly. And, well, then you just have no idea what to do to stay sane. You know what I mean?" he peered at her, hoping she

might actually understand a little now…hoping the heavy fog of self-absorbment that always hovered in her mind might have

cleared off.

Pansy gave a dry sob. It seemed like she had hardly taken in a word Draco had said. "You know what , Drake-_oh." _She said in

a forced tragic voice. "If this is all about that night before the last day of school, its-''

Draco firmly shook his head to stop her. "Look, Pansy, you think the problem is just you or whatever….but its your aggravating

attitude. You can't just let something go! A little, insignificant incident becomes something so God damn complicated with you."

For some reason, his mind flickered to a certain brown-haired girl as he said this; a girl who didn't confront Draco in the least in

the train when she had a chance, even after all these years Draco had spent scorning and persistently humiliating her.

Pansy stepped in front of Draco as he turned to walk away. "Look, _MALFOY, _I'm not a slut. And that's that."

Draco stared at the lass, blinking and wondering where the hell _that_ just came from. "Um, _Ok….." _He stammered befuddled.

"Yesss. And I won't sticking with that dreadful label," Pansy continued. "Even if the school knows we slept with eachother and

all…"

Draco's eyes widened. "What? Pansy, we _didn't _sleep with eachother…ever. You damn-straight know that well,

PARKINSON. Even if other people may not."

Pansy just narrowed her eyes. "Oh, shut up, moron. I know all of that. But this is just the way it has to be, ok?" She sniffed as if

irritated and then grabbed the boy's arm and settled him in a carriage with her.

* * *

**"Hermione! Over here!" Ginny called out to her almost-big- sister.** Ginny was sitting in one of the "horse-less" carriages 

next to a dazed out Luna and she had saved a spot for Hermione.

Hermione saw the chubby-cheeked, freckled pretty redhead and smiled appreciatively.

Malfoy had been stuck in the crowd somewhere behind her when a thin, black haired Slytherin girl made her way over to him

with an evil look. The tired and pained look that came over the chap's formerly joyous, dimpled face was one that surprised

Hermione then and there. He went form a boy clowning and laughing to a pale, aged-out teen sick of life and its bringings.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked brightly when Hermione settled down next to her.

"Fine, fine. Thank you," she responded automatically, before realizing what a big lie this was. Did anyone ever REALLY tell the

truth when asked questions like this? Did the phrase "fine, thank you" have a real meaning anymore? Hermione didn't know

anyone with a "fine" life anyways.

"Oh, mine was really annoying, 'cus Fred and George, they came back to vist and…" For some reason Ginny's voice trailed off

as a someone passed them and then she started talking louder, more boldly, and to no one in particular. "…and they threw the

BIIGGEST party at our house, with OLDER people and everything. This one guy, Maurizio, was twenty-one years old and

from the Italy Quidditch league! And oh my gosh, I showed him some of my Quidditch moves and he was REAL impressed, yah

know, since I played Seeker last year for the Gryffindor team, and I could catch that snitch so darn QUICK…!"

Hermione stared at the fervent little girl with a puzzled expression. What the hell was she going on about? Hermione knew

Fred and George had come to visit over the summer, but that they threw a party? Not likely…And a Pro International Quidditch

player being at the Burrow? Certainely Ron would have told her. And since when did humble Ginny brag about anything, let

alone about her Quidditch skills?

Ginny had stopped jabbering and had just leaned back twirling her red hair and sighing with longing. She looked ahead a little

and Hermione followed her gaze. The person who had passed them was now mounting a carriage. Hermione flexed her neck

and recognized no one other than the tall, broad-shouldered, big time strutter Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

Hermione arched her eyebrows suspicously at Ginny (who was now chatting with Luna) putting two and two together in her

head according to what she had just witnessed.

Hermione then sighed and her face in her hands.

_Please don't let my suspicions be correct. Just let this be a hallucination of mine…or at least not what it appears to be._

Hermione stared at the carriage again, her forehead furrowed with concern.

_Oh, please….not with him…_  
**

* * *

**

**Izzy's note- Well, um, as you can see, I've updated. I guess I should apologize like other authors do for taking so long to update but the fact that I got _ZERO_ reviews for the previous chapter wasn't exactly very encouraging. But, sigh, whatever I'm still gonna keep on writing regardless. I know I'm a good writer and that's the one "review" that's keeps me going. **

**Um, hope you guys liked the suspense and drama. There'll be definitely more.(!)**


	6. The Sorting Hat Scandal

**Izzy's Note: Well, you guys have no idea how grateful I am for your reviews. Thumbs up!**

**sugar-baby-09: I love your enthusiasm and interest and how you make predictions on what you've read. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Anna: Thanks for the compliment. Just so everyone knows I have absolutely no form of self-check or spelling/grammar on this low-budget computer that I use. (lol) I merely rely on the act of going over my work over and over and using for unsure spelling. But, yes, I noticed I made several mistakes on my last chapter and I will try to get BETA but can you tell me how I can get it?**

**Oh, and in no way is your review "mean" or a flamer. Criticize me all you want…it really helps… I need the pressure. Just make sure you explain yourself on what you don't like, not just "Damn! Your story sucks!" or whatever.**

**Well enough of that, on with the good stuff!**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly **leaned against the solid stony wall outside the Great Hall. It was around nine in the evening

and blazing, fiery torches lit up the dim hall and burnished shadows on the two young men's faces.

If someone had seen both in First Year, exactly six years ago, in that same place and position, that someone wouldn't have

recognized them now as the same two boys.

Harry, "the Boy Who Lived", had noticeably let his shaggy, dark hair grow longer. It now grazed over the nape of his neck. He

was taller and thinner in a lean, manly way and wore new glasses with rather darker lens. They served the purpose of refraining

others from seeing the vacancy and dullness of his lifeless green eyes.

Upon first arriving at Hogwarts, little Harry's expression had been a resemblance of enthusiasm and innocence, like a chick just

experiencing life after hatching from an egg. The smooth young face held no remorse, future doubts, surprising independency,

and undeniable self-awareness.The events of the years ahead were what made the boy change into what he was now.

After the death of his last real "parent" the previous year, it was simply the last notch and Harry started going downhill after that.

What apparently made it worse (if possible) was that if Sirius Black hadn't died the world wouldn't have known about

Voldemort's return and that was what Hraay had always longed for ever since he witnessed and experienced Voldemort

returning and Cedic Diggory's awful murder.

But this teenager was sick of being the amazing hero, the one who always had to give up so much and yet expected to live

through it with a smooth, unshattered, brave demeanor and attitude. He was starting to question the reason of his existence and

why everything just HAD to be this way. He had stared at death in the face too many times and it had affected him immensely.

He was only sixteen years old after all.

_Why ME? _He had asked to himself over and over throughout the summer, like a broken record player, _and why do I need to _

_keep going? I don't ever get a damn thing from all this. It's like the more I try, the deeper I am inside a big dark gaping _

_hole. Is there really a point to life anymore?_

Of course, someone gazing at Harry's exterior would never know that inside he was slowly shriveling up like a dried out twig.

Ronald Weasly, however, seemed to have a lot going for him. His soul was thriving and blooming, instead of crinkling.

He had never forgotten the sight of his reflection in the Mirror of Erised in his first year. His look of immense pride like no other

as he displayed himself as a Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

Now that sight was no longer a far-out impossible thing that he could only dream of. Ron had eventually shed himself of his

cockiness, his immaturity and recklessness. He had learned of life as a rare sweetness too short to waste and he wanted to go

far because he only had one chance to use up. All of life's obstacles and let downs were just tests, and the toughest ones were

always the ones with the greatest rewards.

Ron's appearance? It now held an aroma of self-assuredness and high esteem. A boy to look up to; to respect. In contrast to

Harry, this redhead had a neatly cut hairdo, he stood up straight instead of slouching like his friend next to him, and he seemed

eager for the eventful year days ahead of him.

Apart from all these differences, these two teens were the best of friends that you'd ever meet. It was probably because when

two souls have suffered and battled through so many things together for so long, do they really have a choice?

The second, third, and forth year students came in and piled excitedly into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron ignored them. Then a

few seconds later the rather indifferent fifth, sixth, and seventh years appeared and the boys easily spotted a short and round

redhead and a lady-like, mature brunette scurrying side by side.

"You're here!" their best friend Hermione exclaimed beaming in joy and relief.

She took in their appearance. She complained about her two boys a lot, but she loved them like nothing else, she knew, no

matter how much they changed and evolved into different people. They had always been her joy at Hogwarts and she was very

lucky to have them by her side unconditionally through thick and thin.

The warm-hearted girl wrapped her amiable arms around them both as the three made their way to the beginning-of-the-year

feast in the Great Hall.

* * *

The intense and thunderous racket and chattering finally ceased when Professor McGonagall thumped the four-legged stool on 

the floor loudly and conjured a raucous blasting noise from her wand that exploded throughout the hall.

"NOW that you're quiet, the Sorting Ceremony may begin." The already tired Head of Gryffindor house announced almost

through gritted teeth.

She placed the usual dirty, patched wizard's hat on the stool. It was the Sorting hat that annually sorted the first years into their

houses.

It appeared lifeless on the stool for a few minutes and then it slowly lifted its drooping head (meaning the hat's tip).

But instead of having small rips for the eyes and mouth, bright red lasers seemed to shoot out of the hat's eyes and it had a huge

evil grin that stretched all across its front side. The hat had obviously been messed with.

It took a deep breath and in an unbelievable, unnatural high pitched shriek that shook the hall it sang in a fast rhythm:

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_A school full of shit!_

_Trapped all year in this hell hole_

_Wanna throw a near-suicidal fit!_

_It's a Goddamn prison_

_Where you are constantly fed lies _

_And one day these Hogwarts brainwashers_

_Will be forced to hear our cries:_

"_Fuck Hogwarts! Burn it down! _

_Yea fu-!"_

Professor McGonagall, flabbergasted, had quickly smothered the hat after the twenty seconds of its scandalous lyrical outburst.

Immediately, some gasps and some applause were heard. Many students present, especially the first years waiting to be sorted,

were extremely taken aback.

However, a fairly large amount of the older accustomed students sitting in their usual House tables cheered and laughed at this

unexpected controversial occurrence. Some stood up on their seats and whooped loudly. The teachers disapprovingly shook

their heads.

Tiny Professor Flitwick waddled to the podium and inspected the hat. Then he pointed his wand to the inside of the hat and

chanted "Reverso Accium!"

The hat then seemed to deflate and a puff of red foggy smoke escaped it and floated up in the air. He settled it back down and

the Sorting hat lifted it head and the red eyes and evil smirk had disappeared as it chanted in its usual voice slowly and clearly:

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_A school full of compassion and learning!_

_Living each year in this magical place_

_Will fill your hearts with yearning!_

_Educated is quite the thing to be_

_So you can later be a valuable member of the wizarding society_

_A witch or wizard happy and free._

_First there is brave Gryffindor…_

Some students started rebelliously booing loudly during this appropriate replacement of songs. They eventually stopped however

and resolved with just looking genuinely bored and yawning exaggeratedly while the song finished itself. When that was over the

Sorting quickly began.

"ABBOT, AUDREY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Far out in the teacher eating area, sitting by Sybil Trelawaney and Zane McAustin (the current Muggle Studies professor) sat 

a thin, pale, blonde woman with soft brown eyes. She appeared to be the only teacher that smiled amusingly at the present

moment having witnessed the evening's outcome and gazing at the many wild, defiant students below. She only remembered too

well her years at Hogwarts, the yearly Sorting Hat ceremonies, and how there were always those several rebellious students.

Now there seemed to be a lot more, and one of them, or maybe even a group of them, had without a doubt gone as far as to

somehow jinx the Sorting hat so it would belch out an obscene song. A song that had sounded faintly like a typical anarchist

punk rock piece.

"LONGEN-HERRIE, BENEDICK!" Professor McGonagall now called out from her list and winced as several students started

howling with laugher and jeering at the name of the little, pale first year boy.

The blonde woman softly shook her head, smirking.

_Sweet ole' Hogwarts_, she thought to herself, _it has always been unique and captivating. I can already tell teaching here _

_will be nothing like the other schools I have taught at previously. _

And she was definitely like no other person Hogwarts had known to teach. Some of the professors had already started giving

her skeptical looks.

The Sorting finally wound down with "BLENDA, ZABINI!" who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then Professor McGonagall

carried the hat away looking rather frightened that it might throw another outburst like it had previously.

As Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech and the blonde woman shuffled in her seat and got ready to be

announced.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! As for the rest, glad to have you back!

"First off, before beginning our wonderful feast, please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Darks teacher:

Professor Drixie Sabine!"

The thin blonde stood up, beaming and caught the eyes of three of her favorite teens. She winked and nodded at them and

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled and waved back between their clapping.

* * *

** Izzy's note: That's all for this chappie, sorry to say.. Please help me improve this story anyway I can. It's gonna get a LOT better, just so you know.  
Till next time! very soon, hopefully. (Just click on the window that says SUBMIT REVIEW. It's VERY easy! Not hard at all.) **

**tHaNkee!**


	7. The New Teacher and the Delicate race

**Izzy's Note**

**Wow, I definitely abandoned this story didn't I? I was getting sick of all the document and formatting problems, and hopefully it's better now. I wrote out the chapter the past few days and finally submitted it today on Christmas!**

**So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 7 The New Teacher and the Delicate Race**

**Ginny Weasly** was appalled at the awful stunt that had been performed earlier that evening and the undignified behavior of the Hogwart's young adults. How dare they show such disrespect to this wonderful kind-hearted school that Ginny had always loved and relied upon? Putting aside the misfortune in her first year dealing with a diary, Hogwarts had provided her a safe home, invaluable education, and life-long friends.

"Disgustingly hellish, wasn't it?" a low, soft voice Ginny didn't recognize yet heard immediately.

Ginny turned her head and was surprised to see the disheveled blonde head of a certain Hufflepuff lad sitting in a small spot on the bench near where she sat. Apparently, older students had taken to not following a simple rule like remain at your own house table and they would wander around carelessly, but that didn't even enter the redhead's mind as she suddenly perked in alert.

"Aahhh, shaddup, Flinch-Fletchley. Go back to yar own gay table." Dean Thomas drawled loudly and rose to sit on the other side of Ginny where Seamus Finnigan sat. This left Justin and Ginny sitting next to each other.

The nervous Ginny was about to blush and look at anywhere but him, maybe pretend to be laughing at a friend's joke, when Justin spoke to her: "What a barbaric shameless act against a tradition that has been honored and respected since the founding of Hogwarts, don't you find?"

Immediately, Ginny looked at him and her eyes widened. "I know, right! That's what I was just thinking." For that moment she forgot to be cool and refined. "Everything is a mockery and joke now at Hogwarts! Our descendants put in so much effort to bring forward this top quality school and we should feel blessed. What a wretched way to honor them!"

Justin snorted. "Degrading the sorting hat and its wise, well worded-lyrics. How low can this generation stoop?" He smiled at Ginny. "I'm glad there's one smart young girl in this school who knows her values"

Ginny blushed.

Justin nudged his head at the front of the hall. Professor Sabine was now standing by the teacher's table, giving a speech to the students. "And imagine how the new teachers must feel about this scandal. The impression they must have of our school."

"Who, Drixie Sabine? Nah, she probably wouldn't care. I know her."

"No, and Professor Hoofer."

"Hoofer? Who's that?"

"Well," For some reason, Justin lowered his voice to a seducive audible whisper as he spoke to Ginny, even though he was speaking of standard non-sexual material. "There is a new class here at Hogwarts for 6th and 7th years, Wizarding Government and Economics. So obviously a new teacher has been hired to take on that course. He is not here, apparently."

"How curious." Ginny remarked, feeling like a feather as she had this smooth conversation with this gorgeous boy. "And in a way it might have something to do with all of this. And maybe not; in my opinion, I th-"

Justin interrupted squarely. "Listen to this nitwit ramble on and on. Pssh." He was now gazing at Professor Sabine. Ginny turned her head dutifully, relieved that Justin hadn't been referring to Ginny herself about " rambling on and on." _I need to impress him immensely if it is the last thing I do. That is my definite goal..._

* * *

**"I've been as young as you not long ago** and I feel I still am." The blonde new Hogwarts teacher was announcing to the hall of pupils. "Most teachers discard carelessly students' needs and feelings as if they were never your age and as if it wasn't important. But I am personally aware that every day you deal with friendship fallouts, relationship problems, family feuds, and on top of that having to keep up your performance in school. Sometimes you have trouble sleeping, because you may be worried about financial problems, peer pressure, even the life of a friend. The stress can be overwhelming and I, for one, understand you and will make this year a successful learning voyage you'll never forget."

The starry eyed woman was met with cheerful enthusiastic applause.

"Those lucky first years arrived in the perfect year, to actually witness a nice teacher," a mysterious Ravenclaw murmured to some friends.

"And before I go so you can enjoy your lovely feast, I want you to know that my office is on the second floor corridor by the new statue of Witch Glendive the Nature teacher. Come to me any evening if you wish to have a chat. I am hoping to not only be your teacher but a friend you can trust."

She went back to sit at the teacher's table, where she was greeted by Potter, Weasley, and Granger who had been chatting with Hagrid.

* * *

**"That fucking half-blood."** said a fifth year Slytherin boy named Carlton Simpher. "She's such a muggle softie. She'll be turning this school into a sanctuary for the magical pussies."

"Yeah I can tell," said Draco Malfoy. "And she, like, thinks she can 'understand our lives and problems of us young teens' and shit. "

"Hey, Malfoy," spoke up Blaise Zabini. "I thought you were starting to go soft on those muggle filths. It's like the new damn trend now."

Malfoy scoffed. "Well no. I never even follow goddamn trends… I now actually deeply pity those mudbloods who just had the bad luck to be born to dirt parents. The method that my father and all his "friends" believe in isn't very effective,"

"Ha ha! What a loser, feeling bad for those rubbish rats doesn't make a difference either!"

"I know, mate. I'm just saying it's not their fault. Therefore, we have to make sure that every pureblood breed with other purebloods and that the non-magic-blood-infested-others just refrain from reproducing. _Especially_ with purebloods. Psssh."

"Aw, dammit. I don't think I want to "breed" and all that shit with a purie in this fanfic, slang for pureblood. I don't even know of any purie chicks that are remotely good looking. I'm just not gonna marry and simply be a wizarding musician like I always wanted. Who the fuck wants to marry anyways?"

"Then you are encouraging the decline of our delicate race, Blaise." argued Draco. "Don't you understand? 'Puries' are _needed _in order for the wizarding humanity to live on and survive. If all this dirty blood takes over...we are done for."

* * *

**Izzy's Note: I know this is definitely not the Harry Potter atmosphere your're used to but, hey I've gotta write from my heart and this is just how I write best. I don't know if this chapter confuses you, but trust me it has a purpose and please don't make any bold assumptions and comments on JustinFlinch-Fletchley and Draco Malfoy just yet!**


End file.
